


From Town

by newtypeshadow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, Homophobia, M/M, Post-War, Written Pre-Half Blood Prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-27
Updated: 2005-06-27
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8613499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtypeshadow/pseuds/newtypeshadow
Summary: Draco comes home from Diagon Alley in a snit.





	

"Fucking wizards!" Draco spat, throwing off his ash-covered cloak and stepping out of the fireplace.

"You didn't Apparate in," Harry commented from over the Daily Prophet. He sat at the kitchen table. A cup of coffee sat with him.

"No, I didn't effing Apparate. I was too angry—thought I'd splinch myself." He un-knotted his scarf with jerky movements.

"What happened? I thought you were only going to Gringotts."

"I  _was_  only going to Gringotts—and don't get me started on that—but that cursed  _slag—_ "

"Who?"

"Rita fucking Skeeter, that's who. She accosted me in the street and demanded I tell her how I killed my father, and what spell I'm using to keep you my willing sex toy or some such rubbish. I  _hate_  that woman!"

Harry smirked. "I remember a time you loved to get your hands on her and whisper dirty things into her buggy little ears."

Draco frowned at him. "That was fourth year. Git. I wish muggles had burned her ancestors." He threw his scarf on the floor. A misshapen creature appeared, picked it up, and disappeared again.

Harry snorted. "What else happened? Gringotts…"

"Oh yes." Draco was in the kitchen now, puttering about, but at this he pulled up the chair beside Harry and sat. "The goblin wouldn't let me get into your account. The Daily Prophet sells out in thirty minutes with our faces on the cover, and the dirty little goblin doesn't have proof that, and I quote, 'you and Mr Potter are legally bound.' What more do they fucking need?  _Everyone_  knows it! Parents make their children cross the street they're so afraid they'll grow up bent! I  _hate_  goblins. I hate goblins, I hate wizards, I hate fucking Rita Skeeter, and I hate wizards."

"You said wizards twice."

"I meant to."

"We're wizards."

"I hate us, too."

"Yes, Draco."

Draco chuckled. "You're so well trained. Maybe I don't hate you."

Harry rolled his eyes and put down the paper. "That's a start."

Draco looked confused. "What?...What." An amused smile crossed his face, dipping into something decidedly darker. "You know, I'd hate you less if you were naked."

Harry laughed as though the sound surprised him.


End file.
